


Dancing in the Dark

by BenicioQueen



Category: Sicario (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenicioQueen/pseuds/BenicioQueen
Summary: By the title, I drew a little inspiration from The Boss, Mr. Bruce Springsteen. This has been sitting in my drafts since I received this request… 2 months ago? I don’t even know. An anon requested for a head canon or imagine where Alejandro is a new husband/new dad. I was excited to create a fresh start for this character I love so much, but struggled because I wanted to do him justice. I wrote it as a drabble because I don’t do “traditional” imagines so to speak. I’m really pleased with how it turned out and I hope you enjoy it too.





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this to my Tumblr (same name as on here) on September 20, 2018

**“No one can go back and make a brand new start, however, anyone can start from now and make a brand new ending.”**

Never in a million years did Alejandro think he would be here. 10 years ago, his wife was beheaded and his daughter thrown into a vat of acid right in front of him. He struggled with nightmares, guilt, shame, anger and helplessness. He finally got his revenge on the man responsible for it. The night he took the life of the man who took everything away from him, he slept peacefully. No nightmares, no guilt. Relief and peace washed over him.

Now here he sat in an uncomfortable recliner in a hospital beside his newborn son. The baby that was yet to be named, slept soundly in the bassinet after being bathed and put into warm clothes. Alejandro watched him sleep. He was in awe of his tiny human. Their precious son.

“Alejandro?” came the soft voice of his wife, breaking the trance he was in. Dark golden eyes met hers. A sleepy smile on her face.

“It’s okay to hold him. I know you’re hesitant to,” she spoke softly.

“I will. I wanna let him sleep for now. He’s had an exciting, exhausting day,” Alejandro whispered and smiled at her.

The smile never left her face. She held out her hand to her loving husband. Alejandro took her hand in his and placed a kiss to her wedding ring then held her hand to his heart.

“Thank you for my son. For loving me and for saving me,” Alejandro murmured sincerity in his voice.

“Always mi amor,” she whispered.

“We should probably give him a name,” Alejandro said as he looked back over at their son.

“Well, the only name we seem to agree on is Rafael. Which I think is perfect. And then of course his middle name Alejandro,” his wife suggested.

“Rafael is perfect. But not Alejandro,” Alejandro paused and thought carefully for a moment. “Rafael Leonidas Gillick. God has healed and lion. A perfect blend for our son,” he mused out loud.

“Perfect,” she yawned and closed her eyes.

Alejandro watched both of them sleep. His mind wandered to his wife and daughter. He knew deep down that this fresh start was something he needed and they would want for him. His love for them was unwavering, but now he was able to give more love that he had been holding back to his new wife and child.


End file.
